Not a Potter
by Spike Trap
Summary: A 'Twin-Who-Lived' fic. Dominic Potter is the boy who lived. Or is he? No he is not! Harry Potter is, but the Potters neglected him. Sirius Black and his wife adopt. Harry Sirius Black is now the Boy-Who-Lived. i know shitty summary.
1. Summary

**Summary:**

A 'Twin-Who-Lived' fic.

On Halloween 1991, Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter family at Godrics Hallow. After knocking out James and Lily, the dark lord goes after their twin sons Harry and Dominic. Somehow Voldemort is vanquished by one of them. But which?

Dumbledore says it was Dominic because Harry's aura was very weak. the Christmas after Dominic is declared the Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore visits the Potters and sees that Harrys aura had become the strongest he'd ever seen. He realises that he was wrong but saw the way James and Lily doted on Dominic and neglected Harry and realised the damage was done.

He tells Sirius, his wife Sarah and Remus the truth, that Harry is the BWL and of James and Lily's neglect. They promise to be the parents for him that the Potters won't.

A year later, after watching Harry be neglected and made to live in a very small room, the four have had enough. Sirius and Sarah propose to the Potters that they adopt Harry magically, even in blood. They readily agree. A week later, Harry James Potter dies, and is reborn Harry Sirius Black.

**Pairings:**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Sirius/OC**

**Narcissa/Snape**

**Draco/OC**

**AU bits:**

**Trio is Harry/Hermione/Draco. (Draco and Narcissa left Lucius and Sirius welcomed them back into the Black family. Draco is called Draco Black and is Harrys cousin)**

**Harry is friends with Weasley twins only. No other Weasleys are friends.**

**Snape is like an uncle to Harry so he's nice. Snape and Sirius are now friends after burying the hatchet.**

**Characters bashed:**

**Potter family**

**Weasley family (except Fred & George)**

**A/N:**

**I haven't given up on anything else but this popped into my head stay tuned for others.**

**I don't own HP. JKR dose.**

**Plz r&r. Plz & thnk u.**

* * *

A/N tell me what you think.

be honest but not brutally so.

if your woundering why i constantly leave a story to start another, here's why:

i am mildly autistic. if you dont know what that means it partially means that i cant focus on things. if i get something in my head i lose intrest in something else.

so im sorry for the readers of my other fics who're waiting for more updates but i cant help it.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**31****st**** October 1991. 11:30pm. Godrics Hallow.**

It was Halloween in the village of Godrics Hallow, and the Potter family was getting ready for bed. Lily Potter was putting their twin boys, Harrison 'Harry' James and Dominic Marcus, into their crib.

She placed a soft kiss on their foreheads and, with a smile, said "Night, night, my babies" and heard her son Harry whisper, tiredly, in his little baby voice "Night, night." It made her chuckle. 'Night' was the only word Harry could say. Well that and 'Paddy' for his Godfather, Sirius. He had started saying 'night' twice at bed time and she found it adorable. Dominic only said the words 'mine' and 'no', and it was always to his brother or uncle Sirius.

She walked into the room she shared with her husband James, to find him already in bed reading a Quidditch magazine. She shook her head and closed the door.

James was reading until he heard the door close. He looked up and smiled when he saw his wife. He put his magazine down, looked at his wife and asked "are our little champions sleeping yet?" she nodded, as she got into bed, and said "yep. And Harry said 'night, night' to me again." She said with a loving smile and chuckle. James chuckled and said "I think every time he says that it's adorable." Lily leaned into his shoulder and said "yeah."

They were about to continue talking when they felt the wards around the house break. James jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Once there he saw the very person whom he hoped never to see here: Voldemort.

A cold chill went down his spine as he realised how the Dark Lord knew of their location: Wormtail.

The rat had betrayed them to Voldemort.

He turned to Lily, who was pale with fear, and said "it's him, love. Wormtail betrayed us." He pulled her into a hug as she cried in his shoulder. While Lily cried in his shoulder, James formed a plan. "Get the boys, and get out of here. I'll hold him off for as long as I can." He said, looking determined.

Lily looked at her husband in the eyes, and her fear grew "James, no! He could kill you!" she yelled but he just pressed his forehead to hers and whispered "as long as you, Harry and Damien are safe, I can fight. I care about the three of you too much to let anything happen to you." He kissed her with all the love in his soul, as tears rolled down their cheeks.

When they pulled back James whispered "I love you." To which she responded "I love you too." She sniffed back a tear and said "now you come back to me Mr Prongs." They shared a small smile at his nickname before he left.

Lily ran to the nursery to find Harry and Dominic already awake. Dominic was crying in fear, but Harry just sat there looking worried. He smiled at his mother when he saw her.

"Shh! Don't worry babies. Mummy won't let anything happen to you." She said. Suddenly she heard voices from downstairs.

"So, Wormtail betrayed us, did he?" she heard James ask the Dark Lord as though talking to an old friend. Voldemort responded in a similar tone.

"Yes. Not the kind of person to use as secret keeper, was he Potter?" he finished with an evil chuckle. "Oh, well. _Avada Kedavra!_" the dark lord screamed his most used curse, followed by the sound of breaking furniture. The two traded spells before James was hit by a stunner.

Voldemort walked up the stairs to the nursery and entered to find Lily Potter standing in front of the children with her wand pointing at him.

He pointed his wand at her and ordered "stand aside girl!"

"No! You will not hurt my children!" she replied fiercely.

"STAND ASIDE! NOW!!" he yelled, scaring Dominic while Harry and Lily just looked defiant.

"NO!!" Lily yelled back.

"So be it! _Stupefy!"_ he yelled and hit Lily with the stunner knocking her out and her wand went flying into the crib right next to Harry.

He walked to the crib where Harry and Dominic were sitting watching the proceedings. "Well, well." Voldemort said almost cheerfully. "The mighty Potter twins." The twins still stared but, while Dominic was crying in fear, Harry stared at Voldemort with unflinching defiance.

"One of you is destined to be my destroyer. I don't care which, because you'll both die now!" he said to them. Then he finally noticed Harry's unflinching stares and thought _'could this child be my destroyer? He isn't crying in fear like his brother.'_ With that thought he turned his wand on Harry and yelled "_Avada Kedavra!"_ and the sickly green spell hit Harry on the forehead. But then something incredible happened. The spell seemed to be absorbed into Harry's forehead and bounce back at Voldemort, who dodged the blast just in time.

When Voldemort looked at Harry, he was shocked to see the boy alive, and rubbing his forehead where a new lightning-bolt scar had appeared where the curse hit.

Just as Voldemort was pondering this however, Harry picked up his mothers wand, pointed it at the dark lord and actually glared at him. The tip of the wand glowed killing curse green before Harry said "night, night" and fired the curse at Voldemort. The curse hit the Dark Lord in the face and, quite literally, blew him apart.

The resulting explosion caused great destruction to the entire house, as well as vanquished the feared dark lord. A piece of the crib broke off and hit Dominic in the cheek creating a deep and jagged cut in the area, reaching from below his left eye to his bottom jaw.

Harry however, was blasted back by the blast and flung into the crib as the wand flew over to his brothers' unconscious form. Voldemort fled, vowing to get revenge on that Potter brat. Not knowing which twin was which, he swore he'd kill them both. One day.

It was a few minutes later when James Potter woke up from being stunned, to find his home in ruins. He grabbed his wand from the floor next to him, ran up the stairs and into the nursery to find his wife buried under the rubble but still breathing. He moved over to her and cast an _enervarate _with his wand waking Lily up.

When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was that the room was in ruins and then she saw James looking at her worriedly. "You're alive!" she said hugging him, with tears in her eyes. She then cast a worried look around the room and asked "Where are the boys?"

In his worry for his wife, James had completely forgotten about their sons. Luckily for James they heard the cries of two babies coming from the rubble. As they searched for their children, the sound of footsteps running up the stairs reached their ears. It was Albus Dumbledore, and their friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and his wife Sarah.

When they walked in the room and spotted James and Lily searching the rubble they immediately began to help. Eventually, after searching for a minute, the children were found. James and Lily found Dominic first. The boy was bleeding profusely from the gash on his face, but a quick cleaning and healing spell left only a scar. They also found Lily's wand next to him. At the same time Sirius and Sarah found Harry underneath the remains of the crib. He had a scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. It looked like it had been burned into his flesh, and would probably never heal.

James and lily came over to see how their other son was and after Lily took him in her arms with Dominic in James' arms and, after seeing they were both okay, they turned to Albus , who was watching with a confused yet happy look on his face, and asked "Albus what happened?"

The old man thought for a minute before saying "Why don't you tell me what happened tonight and I'll hazard a guess."

They nodded and told their former headmaster what had happened. How they felt the wards on the house break, James realising that Pettigrew had told Voldemort where they were, how he duelled Voldemort to give Lily time to escape with the boys but got stunned. Lily went on to explain that she had just got the kids ready when the dark lord walked in so she pointed her wand at him and refused to move so he stunned her. The next thing she knew was James waking her up and the house was a wreck.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before using his aura sight and looking at the twins, who were currently in their parents' arms, Dominic was sleeping and Harry was watching Dumbledore with a childish curiosity (his hands were even clasped together). He saw that both boys had quite severe scars on their faces. First he looked at Dominic; the boy was asleep in his father's arms. His aura, at first made Dumbledore dismiss him as the one who defeated Voldemort. It was far too weak. He'd seen squibs with a stronger aura. That was until he turned to Harry.

Harry was wide awake and staring at him, curiosity shining in his emerald green eyes. The boys' aura was far weaker than his brothers. It was clear to Dumbledore that Dominic was the vanquisher, and not Harry.

He told them so, and they were all glad that Voldemort was dead and that their small family was still together.

Little did they know that Dumbledore had picked the WRONG boy.

* * *

A/N well ehat do you think.

i might need some help with the next chappie.

i dont know if i should show the neglect and adoption or just jump to the year they start hogwarts.

what do you guys suggest?


End file.
